


Upload this one to Pornhub

by Little_white_unicorn



Series: Getting Banned from YouTube [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Filming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_white_unicorn/pseuds/Little_white_unicorn
Summary: Mark, Ethan, and Tyler agree to film a video where they have a threesome--why did Ethan think he was going to end up anywhere other than the middle? Thankfully, things go surprisingly well--really, really well, as a matter of fact...





	

“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, and welcome to the video that is going to get me banned from Youtube!” Mark dissolved into low giggles as Tyler spoke from where he was standing at the side of the room, just out of sight of the main camera. 

“I told you, they changed the rating system—“

“No, I thought this was gonna be on YouTube Red.” Interjected Ethan, from the other side of the room. 

“No, it's on regular YouTube but with the new system—“

“I thought that _was_ the new system—“

Mark slammed his hands on the table in front of him in mock anger. “ _Shut up, you guys!_ ” Ethan and Tyler fell silent, Ethan stifling a laugh into his sleeve. 

Mark visibly gathered himself. “As I was _saying_ , this is the video that I'm pretty sure is gonna get me banned—“ He lost his composure and started laughing again as his two friends waited impatiently for him to get back to the video intro. He took a deep breath and tried starting again. “Hi, everybody, my name is Markiplier and this is the video where we fuck Ethan.” Then he lost it completely and just bent over the table to hold himself up, laughing almost too hard to stand. 

“No! No, no, no!” Protested Ethan, still out of sight of the camera. “You said this was gonna be a threesome!”

Mark laughed even harder, and Tyler started joining in. “Technically, that is a threesome.” Tyler pointed out. 

“Yeah!” Mark agreed. “There’s me and Tyler, and then you getting fucked, and that makes three!” He dissolved into giggles again, and Tyler and Ethan gave up on the video intro and just walked in front of the camera to stand behind the table on either side of Mark, Tyler grinning and Ethan turning red.

“I don't think that's fair,” Ethan started, but Mark cut him off. 

“It's totally fair!”

“That's not how a threesome is supposed to go!” Said Ethan, taking obvious issue with how the video was shaping up already. 

“What! Of course it is!” Said Mark. 

“Yeah, Ethan, how else is it supposed to go?” Said Tyler, not bothering to hide his smirk. 

“Well, it doesn't have to go ‘everybody fucks Ethan’!” His face was turning a brilliant scarlet under his mop of blue hair and he was having a hard time making eye contact with the camera, though looking at either of the two men with him wasn't feeling any easier. 

“Well, somebody has to get fucked, Ethan.” Said Mark, with a put-on air of long suffering patience. “I mean, you can't have a threesome where nobody gets fucked, that just wouldn't make any sense.”

“Yeah.” Tyler agreed. He put his hand on Mark’s shoulder and pushed him back. “You shouldn't be standing in the middle.”

“Ah, you're right.” Mark said, and he stepped over to the side of the table and grabbed Ethan by the arms, pushing him directly in front of the camera as he still tried to protest. 

“I'm not saying that _nobody_ has to get fucked…I mean…” It was like the blush on his cheeks was hot enough to fry his brain. He couldn't think of an argument that made sense. They _had_ agreed to a threesome on camera, after all, was it just Ethan’s own fault if he had just assumed that he wasn't going to end up the buttmonkey of yet another video? He looked up at Tyler, who smiled slyly back at him, and then over at Mark, who was trying to contain a shit-eating grin. 

Yes. This was exactly what he should have seen coming. He sighed loudly. “I don't know why I thought this was going to be some kind of equal thing.”

Tyler and Mark both started laughing again. “I have no idea why you thought that.” Said Mark.

“I have no idea, either.” Muttered Ethan under his breath, not able to stand his own blush anymore and bringing a hand up to his face to hide it, almost unconsciously. Mark immediately smacked it down again. “Ow!”

“No! You have to let the camera see!” That damn giggle was going to haunt Ethan’s dreams. Focused on giving Mark his best scowl as he rubbed his hand, he was caught completely by surprise when Tyler grabbed him suddenly and twisted him around roughly in the air, hoisting him bodily up onto the table. Stuttering, Ethan tried to hide his shock at the bolt of heat that slammed into his stomach at the strength of Tyler's arms. 

“Ah, ah, y-you, I-I can't sit on the table like this, my- my back’s to the camera—“

“It’s fine,” Said Tyler easily. “That's why we have the two other cameras set up behind us.” His hands were still on Ethan’s sides for some reason.

Cameras. Ethan tried to focus on something other than the warmth of Tyler's hands on his ribs that he could feel clearly through his shirt. “You guys are still going to make me edit this myself, aren't you?”

“Well, yeah.” Said Tyler. “You are the video editor for—“

Mark cut him off with an upraised hand. “Ethan.” He said in a low voice, and Ethan tried to smile innocently. “Ethan, are you hard already?”

Ethan slammed his thighs together as Tyler looked down in surprise. “N-no!” Then, changing tactics: “It’s Tyler's fault!” He realized that just made it worse, slapping his hands over his traitorous mouth and trying to scoot backwards across the table, away from Tyler’s warm hands. Mark grabbed at his legs to stop him as Tyler looked confused. “All I did was pick you up…”

“Mark, let go!” Ethan refused to look at Tyler, focusing his energy on trying to wiggle away. Mark kept grabbing at him, and they wrestled fruitlessly for a moment, until Tyler shoved Mark back with an elbow, and then, moving his hands from Ethan’s ribs to the sides of his thighs, hoisted him into the air again. Ethan squealed a string of high-pitched nonsense in protest, losing his balance and being forced to grab onto Tyler's shoulders as the other man pulled him forward. He fell silent again almost immediately as he ended up pulled tightly against Tyler, his hard-on pressing obviously into Tyler's firm stomach. He twisted his hands tightly on the other man’s shoulders, pulling at the fabric of his shirt. 

All three of them were quiet for a moment, the room suddenly feeling several degrees hotter. Every breath Tyler took pushed his stomach against Ethan’s already firm erection, and he and Mark just watched for several seconds, seemingly mesmerized. That was fine, this gave Ethan plenty of time to just die from embarrassment, no problem. 

“Wow, Ethan.” Said Mark, finally. “That took, what, like, a minute? Less?”

“I literally just picked you up.” Said Tyler, sounding slightly amazed. “I have not even touched you.”

“Yes, you have, you’re touching me all over!”

“Well, yeah, he is _now_ ,” corrected Mark. “But he wasn’t _before_. And you know, I haven’t touched you yet at all.” Tyler obligingly turned his body so that Ethan, still clinging to him, was closer to Mark.

“What, is it how strong he is, is that what's turning you on?” Mark asked, grabbing onto Ethan’s upper arms. Damn, his hands were warm too—or maybe it was just that Ethan was getting too warm?

“Mark’s strong too, you know.” Tyler pointed out. 

“Yeah, _I'm_ strong too, you know,” teased Mark. “It's not _just_ Tyler. Let go of his shoulders.”

“What? No, I'll fall!” Ethan said, clinging tighter. 

“No, you won't, I'll catch you.” Coaxed Mark, but Ethan still refused to let go. Mark tugged at his arms, trying to pull him backwards. Ethan fought him for a moment, until Tyler hefted him up a few inches and let him drop, breaking his grip suddenly. Ethan yelped as his upper torso fell back into Mark’s arms and his cock was slammed painfully against Tyler's stomach. 

“ _Ow_! Geez, guys, my fucking dick, be careful!”

“Ah, sorry, sorry!” Mark apologized immediately. “Didn't realize that was going to happen.” He kissed Ethan’s jaw, making his eyes go wide. Of course there was going to be kissing involved in this, they were having a threesome, why was that suddenly making it weird for him?

Mark kept kissing his face, first his jaw some more, and then moving higher to the side of his cheek, his stubble tickling Ethan and those soft lips sending more heat down to coil in his belly, smoothing the ache in his crotch away. 

“You could have shaved for this.” Ethan muttered, trying distract himself. At least he could feel Tyler starting to get hard too, his bulge beginning to press against Ethan's ass. He didn't want to be the only one who was getting turned on by this. 

“What? Of course I wasn’t going to shave for this, my manly stubble is sexy!” He rubbed his rough chin against Ethan's smooth face, and Ethan couldn't help himself from laughing slightly. 

“There you go.” Said Mark, encouragingly. “See, you can relax, it's fine.” 

“Uh, sorry I kind of slammed your dick.” Tyler apologized, and now all three of them were laughing, though Ethan still felt pretty nervous. 

“Apology accepted.” He said, as gracefully as he could while he was sort of laying on his back in the air, his thighs clamped around Tyler's hips and the back of his shoulders pressed against Mark’s chest. “Just—be careful, please, that actually really hurt.”

“I know.” Said Mark, his voice quieter now. He kept one arm around Ethan's shoulders, steadying him, and reached the other around to his front, slowly running it down his chest and over his stomach. Ethan started chewing on his lower lip as Mark’s hand reached the bulge in his jeans and began to rub him gently through the denim. “I know, and I'm sorry. Does it still hurt?”

“N-no…” Ethan’s back kept trying to arch him up into Mark’s hand as his thumb drew slow circles over him, but with the way he was suspended, the motions just pressed him more tightly against Tyler, who grunted slightly as Ethan's ass ground against his crotch again and again. 

“Man, you guys are both _really_ turned on.” Said Mark, with a low chuckle that Ethan could feel against his back. 

“He keeps rubbin’ on me.” Tyler said in a strained voice. “Shit, Ethan, quit squirming on me like that.”

“I can't.” Ethan whined, starting to pant. “Tell Mark to quit rubbin’ on _me_ like that!”

“What?” Said Mark. “No way. You know what the problem is here, is that you still have your pants on. _That’s_ what the problem is.”

Ethan groaned. “I don't think so—“ He started, but Tyler was already beginning to lower his legs carefully back down to the ground, and then Mark was using both hands to unfasten his jeans and push them down. Soon he was standing in just his shirt and boxers, his face burning. He grabbed at Mark’s wrists as the other man started to push his shorts down, too.

“Wait.” He begged, embarrassed at how high pitched his voice was now. “I'm not-- I'm not ready.”

“Well, hurry up and get ready, then.” Said Tyler impatiently. He stepped back and began to strip off his own clothes, having apparently no shame at all, unlike Ethan. First his shirt, then his pants and boxers in one quick motion, and Ethan sucked in his breath as he saw his erection for the first time. Holy shit, it hadn't felt that big against his ass; was Tyler really planning on fucking him with that? Mark eyed it over Ethan's shoulder.

“Dammit, of course you have to have a huge fucking dick, just gotta show me up every time.” He huffed, sounding annoyed. “Ethan, raise your arms up.”

“What?” asked Ethan, confused and very distracted. He obeyed without thinking, and Mark was able to easily jerk his shirt up over his head and then completely off. He stood there in nothing but his boxers, not knowing where to look or what to do with his hands, trying to resist the absurd urge to cover himself even though they'd both already seen (and felt, for that matter) his bulge by now. 

“You next, Mark.” Said Tyler, mercifully giving him extra time. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Mark glanced over at one of the cameras that Ethan had completely forgotten about. “I would just like to point out that _my_ dick is of a perfectly normal size, it's just Tyler's fucking monster sausage over there in comparison—“

“Monster sausage?” Tyler repeated, incredulous. He started laughing, and Ethan tried to laugh too but mostly just made an awkward squeaking sound. Behind him, Mark quickly stripped off his clothes and then stepped up to Ethan's back, his breath hot on his neck and his cock hot on his ass. 

“Your turn.” He said quietly into Ethan's ear. His hands slipped around to the waistband of his shorts again, tugging downward. Ethan resisted for a second, his heart pounding. He tried to remind himself that they'd already seen his outline through his boxers, and the two of them were naked themselves, and this wasn't weird, this was okay, it was okay—

“Relax.” Mark whispered in his ear. Tyler stepped up to his front and put his hands over Mark’s. With his face that close, Ethan was almost forced to look into his eyes. Tyler held his gaze for a second, and then looked over his shoulder. Apparently sharing some silent signal with Mark, they both started pulling down at the same moment, and this time, Ethan let them. 

He drew in a shaky breath as he stood naked between them, and then—

“Hey, Tyler.” Said Mark from behind him, and Ethan could hear the grin in his voice. Tyler's grin he could actually see, but it still gave him no warning when the two men suddenly reached for each other's hips and pulled themselves close together, Ethan sandwiched between them. Mark’s cock was pressed tightly against his ass, nestling itself between his cheeks, and Tyler's at the front was rubbing against his own. The heat in his belly roared into a fire, and he chewed his lip again, hard, trying not to moan. 

“Hey, cut that out.” Said Tyler, pulling at Ethan's lower lip with his thumb. “You're gonna make yourself start bleeding.”

“Bleeding?” Said Mark, surprised. “What’s he doing?”

“He keeps biting his lip—stop that, Ethan.” But Ethan couldn't; Mark was moving his hips now, making small thrusts against Ethan's ass, and if he stopped biting he was going to start making a lot of noise.

“Well, kiss him then, and then he won't be able to.” Suggested Mark, his voice hitching slightly with his steady movements. Ethan started to let his head roll back into Mark’s shoulder, but Tyler grabbed his jaw and pulled him forward again. 

“C’mere.” He muttered, and then he was kissing Ethan, deeply, his hands tugging at his jaw to get him to open so Tyler's tongue could snake in, running over his teeth and his sore, abused lower lip. Mark began thrusting more vigorously, and Ethan tried to pull his head back so he could start biting again, but Tyler wouldn't let him go. Thankfully his high, whining moans were caught by Tyler's mouth, muffling the sound. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, embarrassed again. 

Mark’s hand moved around his front, and found his and Tyler's cocks, beginning to work them together with long, slow strokes. Tyler broke the kiss himself, then, and Ethan's voice bounced off the walls, getting trapped in the foam Mark had set up to stop echoes. 

“Shit, Mark.” Tyler groaned, and the three of them stayed there like that for several long moments, Mark thrusting his hips and working his hand up and down, his hard breathing pushing his chest into Ethan's back. 

Through the haze in his mind, Ethan remembered what the final goal was here. He was resigned to getting fucked now, and just wondering—

“How—“ his voice was too hoarse, and he stopped, swallowed thickly, and then tried again. “How are you guys planning on doing this?”

Mark stopped all his movements, letting the fog start to lift from Ethan's brain. 

“Hmmm…I figured you could handle us both at once.” He said, nibbling on Ethan's ear. Tyler quickly nodded in agreement, but Ethan pushed him back, suddenly frightened. 

“What?! No, no way—“ 

Mark started running his hands over Ethan's stomach, trying to soothe him. “Relax, Ethan, we won't hurt you—“

“Again!” Ethan reminded him, his voice breaking slightly. Mark winced.

“Again, I know, I'm sorry. We’ll be extra careful, I promise.”

“Yeah, we won't just jam it in, Ethan.” Said Tyler. Ethan squirmed at the thought, his ass clenching tightly in protest. 

“No way!” He said again. “Look at how fucking big just your dick is, they won't both fit!” 

Tyler laughed at that. “Sure they will.”

“We just have to stretch you out plenty.” Mark agreed. “We’ll take our time, and do it slow, and we’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt. Promise.”

He was still running his hands over Ethan's belly, Tyler watching in fascination as his muscles fluttered under the touch. 

“You—you really promise?” Ethan whined, silently asking himself why he'd agreed to this. 

“I promise.” Mark poked a finger towards Tyler, who tore his gaze away from Ethan's quivering stomach to meet his eyes again. 

“Yeah, I promise, too, Ethan. Slow and careful.”

“Slow,” Mark repeated into Ethan's ear, drawing a circle around his navel with one thumb. “—and careful.” His hand dipped lower again, teasing the curly hair at the base of Ethan's erection that had somehow not flagged for a moment. 

Ethan shut his eyes and swallowed, trying to gulp back his fear. He could trust them, he told himself, they'd only hurt him by accident before, they wouldn't do it again, they wouldn't—

He heard Tyler shuffling around in one of the table drawers, and opened his eyes to see him pulling out a bottle of lube. He felt his eyes get wide at the sight, and his ass clenched again instinctively. _They wouldn't, they promised._

Mark released Ethan from his embrace. “Where do you want him?” he asked Tyler. 

“Everywhere.” Tyler joked, grinning. 

“Seriously, though, what position do you want to do this in?”

Tyler thought about it for a moment. He set down the lube bottle and hoisted himself up to sit on the table. “Here, in my lap.” He said, patting his thigh invitingly.

“How's that going to work?” asked Mark, confused. 

“Like this.” Tyler grabbed Ethan's shoulders and pulled him onto himself, spreading Ethan's thighs over his own, leaving the smaller man's ass completely exposed to Mark. Ethan started biting his lip again. 

“Geez, will you quit doing that?” Said Mark, moving up to stand between Ethan's knees. “You really are going to make yourself bleed.”

He grabbed the bottle of lube as Tyler reached around and pushed a finger between Ethan’s lips, forcing his teeth apart. “We promised not to hurt you, you gotta promise not to hurt yourself.” He said in Ethan's ear. 

Ethan nodded, his eyes fixed on Mark’s hands as he squirted some lube into his palms and rubbed them together. He brought one hand up to Ethan's entrance, his fingers feeling cool and slick, and Ethan gulped around Tyler’s finger in his mouth and tried not to stiffen his muscles. 

Mark just rubbed a fingertip over his entrance at first, sending sparks up his torso and making his thighs tremble. He looked up at Ethan. “Deep breath.” He said, and Ethan sucked in with a gasp as Tyler dropped his hand from his face.

“And out.” Ethan let it whoosh out of lungs way too fast as Mark’s finger began to push into him, stretching out the tight ring of muscle with a hot, burning sensation. Ethan squirmed in discomfort, his breath whistling through his clenched teeth as he tried not to start biting on his lip again. He pushed back against Tyler, who started running those big hands over his stomach and slim chest. 

“Mark, go slower.” Tyler instructed, realizing that Ethan was uncomfortable. 

“I'm going as slow as I possibly can, I'm barely moving!” Mark protested. 

“Your fingers are too big.” Ethan said, his voice shaking. Mark scrunched his face up. 

“I don't know what I can possibly do about that, Ethan, Tyler's hands are even bigger then mine. If you don't like it when I do it, you're gonna hate it if we switch places.” Still, he carefully pulled his finger back out, and Ethan sighed in relief. 

Tyler rubbed at Ethan's upper arms, then slid his hands down to cover Ethan's, twining their fingers together. “ _You_ have small hands.” He remarked, thoughtfully. Ethan hadn't thought his face could get any hotter, but he was obviously wrong. 

Mark looked at Ethan's hands, with their narrow palms and slender fingers. “Ethan?” He asked, quietly. Ethan squeezed his eyes shut again and pulled his right hand away from Tyler’s, holding it out for Mark, who took it between both of his own, carefully slicking the lube over his fingers. He backed up slightly to give Ethan room. 

Ethan kept his eyes closed as Mark guided his hand to own entrance, using his fingers to push Ethan's against himself, rubbing again in circles. “Is this okay?” He asked. 

Ethan nodded, shakily. “Alright. Deep breath again.” said Mark. Ethan inhaled deeply, trying not to think about what he was about to do, or about Mark and Tyler watching him do it. 

“And out.” Ethan exhaled, slowly, and started to press his finger into himself. Dammit, Tyler was right, this was a hell of a lot easier with his smaller hands. There was no burning this time, just a slight stretch as he felt the heat of the inside of his own body. He pulled his lip between his teeth again as he started to move his finger in and out, crooking it against his inner muscles. Mark and Tyler were too distracted to notice and stop him this time. 

“That's it,” coaxed Mark. “In and out, go slow. Does that feel okay?” 

“Mm-hmm.” Ethan leaned back against Tyler and spread his knees wider, trying to make the stretch he felt more comfortable somehow. 

“Ready for two fingers?” Mark asked. His hand was still over Ethan's, rubbing in circles around the tight pucker of muscle as Ethan worked himself, slowly. 

Ethan squeezed his eyes tighter and nodded. “Alright, another deep breath now.” Ethan inhaled deeply again, getting used to the little impromptu ritual. 

“And out.” Ethan pulled his finger almost all the way out of himself and pressed in again with two, exhaling loudly. 

“ _Haah._ ” It was starting to burn again a little, but not so bad this time. He chewed his lip harder as he slid both fingers in and out, the discomfort passing quickly. His toes started to curl as the burn melted into a hot pleasure. His left hand was still tangled with Tyler's, and he gripped tightly, Tyler squeezing back and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. 

Mark was still using one hand to rub at Ethan's ass, and he reached up with the other to start stroking his cock with long, languid movements. Ethan's eyes flew open again, the combined sensations making him feel like everything between his hips was absolutely molten. He started to thrust up into Mark’s hand, Tyler groaning behind him as every jerk of Ethan's hips ground his ass down against Tyler's cock. 

“Ungh, Mark,” Ethan moaned, his breaths coming faster and faster, his fingers moving in and out rapidly. He looked down to meet Mark’s eyes. Mark looked back at him steadily, his dark eyes smoldering. 

“Are you ready for three, or do you want me to—hey, quit chewing your lip!” He stopped the movement of both his hands as Ethan flinched, guiltily.

“Dammit, Ethan.” Growled Tyler. Ethan froze with his fingers deep inside himself. 

“I'm sorry, I can't help it—“ and then his voice was muffled as Tyler shoved two fingers in his mouth this time, pressing down against his tongue. 

“You promised.” Tyler reminded him, scolding, and Ethan whined around his fingers, his mouth too full to speak. Tyler began pushing his fingers in and out, mimicking Ethan's earlier movements, and now it was his whole body melting. He forgot about his own hand as he started to lick and suck at Tyler's, neglecting himself. 

“Hey now, don't forget about what we're doing down here. Tyler will stop you from biting down, since you apparently ‘ _can't help it_ ’,” Mark gave Ethan a stern look. “And _I’ll_ keep working on this part. You should be able to take my fingers now; go ahead and pull yours out.”

Ethan did so, with an embarrassingly wet pop. He shut his eyes again as Mark grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted more onto his hands, rubbing them vigorously together with an absolutely disgusting noise. 

“Gross, Mark.” Tyler muttered. He leaned closer to Ethan, his lips pressing into his blue hair as Mark positioned himself closer between their knees again. “Please don't bite my fingers, Ethan.” Ethan nodded, concentrating on not clenching his jaw as Mark brought a finger back to his twitching hole.

“Deep breath.” Mark instructed. _Don’t bite down, don't bite down._

“And out.” Shit, Mark hadn't said that he was going straight to two fingers, but the pain of being stretched by Mark’s larger hand subsided almost immediately into a mind-numbing pleasure, Mark reaching much deeper than Ethan had been able to.

Ethan sucked at Tyler's fingers almost desperately now, moaning low in his throat. He rolled his head back against the larger man's chest and opened his eyes, Tyler staring down at him. 

“Holy shit, Ethan.” He muttered, and Ethan wondered what he looked like right now. Pupils probably blown all the way out, his cheeks scarlet, a few stray blue hairs plastered to his forehead with sweat. Tyler appreciated it, apparently, and he pulled his fingers out of Ethan's mouth as he bent down to kiss him. With Mark’s fingers thrusting slowly in and out of his ass, and Tyler's tongue imitating the same movement in his mouth, Ethan felt every remaining thought fly out of his fogged brain. 

He wasn't able to form words to protest, then, when Tyler untangled his tongue from Ethan's and spoke in a low growl. “If I am not inside you in like, the next minute, I am going to go fucking crazy.”

Ethan just nodded in mindless agreement, staring up at Tyler, and Mark a doubtful noise. “Are you sure, Ethan? You were the one going on about his big his dick was before, and we only got to two fingers.” Ethan just kept staring up into Tyler's eyes. “…Ethan?”

Mark shook his head in exasperation and pulled his fingers out, gently. “Always showing me up in my own videos. Geez. How are we going to do this?” 

“We’re already at the edge of table, I'll lay back with him and you help.” 

Mark rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure, just make me do all the work, that's fine.” 

“Thanks, Mark.” Said Tyler, sarcastically. He used one hand to brace himself against the table and wrapped the other one around Ethan to hold him steady as he lowered them both down, so that he was flat on the table with his legs hanging over the edge, with Ethan lying on top of him, back to chest. 

Mark pushed at Ethan's legs so they were splayed out wide on either side of Tyler’s, and helped him pull his heels up onto the edge of the table. “Ethan, hold yourself up a bit.” Ethan obeyed, his thighs trembling as he lifted his hips into the air. Mark pushed him into place and grabbed Tyler’s cock, carefully positioning the head against Ethan's entrance. 

“Alright, start to come down. Slowly.” Said Mark, as Tyler reached down and put his hands under Ethan's thighs, helping to steady him so he wouldn't lose his balance and lower himself too fast. 

Tyler mouthed Ethan's ear, mumbling low, soothing nonsense as Ethan's entrance stretched around the head of his cock, slowly taking it in. 

Ethan began whining, quietly, clenching his teeth again, and Mark brought his hand back up to his cock, stroking him gently like he had before. Thankfully, it had the same effect as before, too, with Ethan's hips suddenly feeling like they were melting, Tyler’s cock sliding in more easily. Tyler groaned and spread his legs wider as Ethan's ass slid down to rest against his hips, his cock fully swallowed in the smaller man's body.

“Oh, shit, Ethan, _fuck_ \--“

“Don't start thrusting yet, give him a second.” Mark warned, staring at the spot where their two bodies joined, Ethan's tight ring twitching around Tyler’s throbbing cock. 

“I'm tryin’ not to.” Tyler said through gritted teeth. “I can't do much like this anyway, he's gotta lift himself back up. Fuck, are you ready, Ethan?”

Ethan could only dimly hear him, Tyler's cock like a white-hot metal rod inside him, feeling like it went all the way up to behind his trembling stomach. It was taking all his concentration just to breath right now, and he could barely remember how to work his legs. He tried to lift himself, but his thighs only spasmed beneath Tyler's tight grip. 

“Fuck, Mark, help me.” He begged, breathlessly. Mark gave a sigh of mock annoyance. 

“Yeah, yeah, I'll just keep doing all the work for you guys.” He put his hands on top of Tyler’s and helped Ethan to lift himself, holding him up so that Tyler could start thrusting up into him, rolling his hips up against him in a slow rhythm, in and out. 

Ethan moaned with every thrust, his voice hoarse. He was gradually coming undone, just taking it in for several minutes as pants and groans and wet noises filled the air of the room, hot pleasure coiling around in his belly, knotting up his insides. Finally he remembered what the actual goal was, here—this wasn't the only thing they had planned. 

“M-Mark,” He groaned, his mind so hazy that it was hard to think, but determined now to see this through. “You, you too, Mark, both of you…” He tossed his head back against Tyler's shoulder, unable to say any more. 

Mark took a deep breath. “If you're ready, Ethan.” Tyler stilled his movements with a grunt of effort, and Mark carefully lowered Ethan's hips back down onto him and stepped up to edge of the table, taking himself in hand. 

“Tell me if it hurts.” He instructed, and Ethan nodded, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling tiles. Then Mark’s cock was pressing into his entrance, above Tyler's, stretching him impossibly wide. It _did_ hurt, he was being stretched far too wide and it felt like he was going to tear, but he refused to tell Mark to stop, determined to take it. He started whining again with each breath, mindlessly reaching down and running his hands up and down Tyler’s sides, seeking something, anything, to distract himself. Mark grabbed one of his roving hands and guided it to his own cock, wrapping his fingers around it over Ethan's and stroking, trying to help him relax into it. 

“Ethan, you are so fucking _tight_.” Mark grunted, pushing himself in slowly but relentlessly. Tyler was starting to groan, too. 

“Ah, holy shit, Mark, I can feel you on the underside of my dick, that is _fucking amazing_.” He gasped, and Ethan felt an odd sort of pride at the way both of them were losing control now, moaning and panting almost wildly at the way Ethan's ass squeezed tightly around them, pressing their cocks together inside him. Mark was all the way in now, the hand that wasn't on Ethan's cock wrapping around his thigh over Tyler's fingers as he threw his head back, his mouth wide open. 

The pain was moving farther away now, and Ethan tapped impatiently at Mark’s hand, ready for him to start moving. 

“Wait, Ethan, gimme a sec.” Mark said, his voice strained. “If I move right now I'm gonna cum, just a second.”

Tyler was growing impatient too, his hips starting to jerk up slightly as Mark stared at the ceiling, taking several deep, gasping breaths. Finally he looked down again, his eyes slightly unfocused. 

“Alright,” He said, panting heavily. “Alright, hold on—“ And then he was thrusting, starting off slow for just a few seconds before he started snapping his hips forward sharply, Ethan's brain melting between his ears. 

Tyler groaned in shock, starting to thrust his hips up in the same rhythm, lifting Ethan up over and over again. The world narrowed to just the three of them, consisting of nothing but heat and movement and thrust after jerking thrust, impossible to tell who was moaning the loudest. Ethan's hand was still on his cock, trapped under Mark’s, both their hands stroking together quickly along his slick shaft, wet with lube and the thick drops of precum that Ethan was leaking now. 

“ _Mark!_ ” someone yelled—was it Ethan, or Tyler? Someone’s hips starting moving even faster—was it Tyler, or Mark? Ethan couldn't even tell who was who anymore, the line between his flesh and theirs too hard to keep track of in the heat, their cocks feeling like they were filling up his entire body. He reached up and put his left hand on top of Mark’s where it was still gripping his thigh over Tyler's, squeezing both of their fingers. 

“Ungh, Mark, I'm gonna cum.” He gasped, wanting this to last forever but unable to hold on even a second longer. “I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna-- _oh, fuck, Tyler_ \--“

And then his vision went blank, and he honestly couldn't tell if his eyes were even shut or open, his hips bucking wildly against both of them as his cock began to spurt a jet of hot cum over Mark’s hand. Every muscle between his hips began to contract over and over, Tyler yelling hoarsely in surprise as his cock was squeezed even more tightly against Mark’s, losing his own control. Mark followed them over the edge almost immediately, his hips pumping in a fast, broken rhythm. Ethan could feel hot liquid filling him up, making him feel like was going to burst with it. 

Finally it was over, Ethan's vision slowly returning so that he could see Mark again, slumped bonelessly over him, every muscle shaking as his chest heaved. Tyler's hand wrapped around Ethan's cock on top of Mark’s, slowly stroking him through the aftershocks as he kissed his neck over and over. Ethan jerked his hips weakly against their hands, feeling their cum starting to leak out of him and drip onto the table. 

Mark took a deep breath and then reached down and carefully pulled himself out, making both Tyler and Ethan moan at the feeling. Tyler let his head fall back against the table with a soft thunk as Mark gently lifted Ethan up off of his cock, more cum spilling out and running down his ass. He pulled Ethan off of Tyler's lap completely and onto his feet again, Ethan clinging to him, his legs trembling too hard to stand on his own. 

Tyler ran a shaking hand through his sweaty curls and laughed breathlessly. “Holy shit, Ethan.”

“Yeah.” Mark agreed. “Well said, Tyler. Holy fucking shit, Ethan.”

Ethan felt himself swell with that odd pride again. “What can I say?” He said with a shrug, trying to sound smooth but failing, his voice still hoarse. “I guess I am pretty amazing, I know.”

Mark laughed. “Shut up, Ethan. You didn't do any if the fucking work. Me, on the other hand, I did a ton of work and I need a damn nap, now.”

“A nap sounds good.” Ethan agreed, suddenly realizing how tired he was. He could feel the soreness starting, deep inside him, and the cum dripping down his thighs and plastered over his stomach was beginning to make him uncomfortable. “Shower first, though.”

“Right.” Mark answered. “Shower, then nap. You can have the shower first.”

“Let's just shower together, we've done it before so I know your bathroom’s big enough.” Said Tyler, sitting up. 

“Okay.” Said Mark, turning to face the main camera again. “ _We_ are going to go shower, and we are _not_ going to film it this time, so that means that we will all see _you_ \--in the next video. Buh-bye!”

_Crazy la Paint fades in._

**Author's Note:**

> So, this ended up being 12 pages in Microsoft Word, and boners are already popped by page two. Who the hell writes a sex scene that's that damn long?!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> UPDATE: Now part of a series! Keep your eyes peeled for part 2, coming soon!


End file.
